Missing
by Raikku of The Darkness
Summary: [OneShot]Thoughts of Jack Spicer and his personal hell. Pt. 2 added![Cursing, suicide] [Set to songs Missing, by Evanescence, and Slipped Away, by Avril Lavinge]
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, Raikku of the Darkness here! I've decided to write a Jack one-shot, since I'm on a roll with one-shots. I've just began my first year of high school and I think this is a good way to start off the year.

Disclaimer: Raikku of the Darkness doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. She does, however, own this computer! So, HA!

Warning: This fic has suicide and character death. If you don't like that, please do not read.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Missing

By: Raikku of the Darkness

A One-Shot

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I stare up at the black ceiling of my evil lair. Thinking about nothing in particular, listening to the rain. I've been laying here for a while, scratch that, three days.

Three Fucking Days.

Why would I do that, you may ask? Why would Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, lie in his lair for three days without so much as a sound or howdy-do? I would simply say that it was a test.

I'm testing the world.

Please, Please forgive me.

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look up,

And barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

"Isn't something Missing?"

I'm testing the world.

No. Not the world. The people. The people who live above me. My "parents". I chuckled silently. Parents. Parents are suppose to love you know matter what. They tuck you in at night, and read you bedtime stories. They hardly notice me, you'd think being an only child you'd get all the attention and more.

You'd be wrong.

I'm always alone. Alone in the basement of our summer villa in China. Save for Wuya but she's run off with Chase Young. I grimace at the thought. She always said I was worthless.

I guess the hag was right.

You won't cry for my absence, I Know.

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant?

Am I so insignificant?

Isn't someone missing me?

My Parents.

Mr. And Mrs. Stick-Up-Their-Ass.

They're never around. Dad's always working and kissing up to corporate bosses; he'd probably let them fuck him in the ass to get on their good side. Mom's always shopping. LA, Paris, Milan, Italy; she has them all on speed dial. She hada medicine induced labor at six months and didn't even breast-feed me as ababy, in fear of losing her perfect figure. That duty was left tomy wet nurse.

No wonder I'm so fucked up.

They don't even recognize me when I do emerge from my sanctuary. And forget parties. My mother's so worried about what people think about us, she hardly lets me out of the house.

"Jack, you're wearing _that_?"

"Jack, what will the neighbors think?"

Heh, if you're so worried about what people think, why don't you look in the mirror?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though, I'd die to know you loved me,

I all Alone.

Isn't someone Missing me?

The Monks. Xiaolin Dragons of Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire. My arch enemies.

And my best friends.

Those fighters are the closest thing to friends I've ever had. My unofficial friends, homies, you name it. Though they don't know it.

I bet they hate me.

Why not? Everyone else does. That's why I loathe them. They have friends and families that love them. They can look like huge idiots in front of millions of people and be loved. Heh.

Even I hate me.

Please. Please forgive me.

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself.

I breathe deep and cry out:

Isn't something Missing?

I look down at my wrists. Scars of old reside there. Where I've slashed at my life liquid. The pleasure. The sensation of the blood leaving me was…

Wonderful.

I remember the first time I cut my wrists. First the pain. It was painful and I cried. I'm used to crying: I do it every night. Then, the pleasure.

I'd imagine that was what it like to be loved.

And I continued to this. To take the edge off.. Everyday. But now? I need something more. Something permanent. I laid back and looked toward the ceiling.

Idea.

Even though I'm the Sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not Now.

Though I'd die to know you loved me,

I'm all Alone.

So now I'm here.

Wrapping a metal cable that was lying around, about a beam and beginning to create a noose.

I guess boy scouts wasn't that useless.

I feel the cool metal tighten around my pale neck. A sense of relief washing over me with every step. I will be free; Jack Spicer will be a bother no more.

I begin to rock back and forth, moving the chair beneath me. I close my eyes with only one thought on my mind:

"Isn't someone Missing me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…I didn't think I'd get this many people in one day to review this! You guys rock! I contacted most of you but to those didn't:

You flippin rule!

-ahem- Anyway, to popular demand, Missing Pt. 2!

Disclaimer: Raikku of the Darkness doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown or any characters.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Slipped Away

By Raikku of the Darkness

A Continuation of a Tragedy

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I Miss You.

Miss you so Bad.

I don't forget you.

Oh, it's so sad.

Spicer's Dead.

Dead.

We couldn't believe it. Jack Spicer. Evil boy genius. Heylin Lackey. Our Arch enemy.

Dead.

In the night, they say. Hung himself. Suicide: The coward's way out.

That's Jack alright.

I sit in the garden of our temple, thinking. Why would he do it? I punch the ground with my fist, then rubbed the tan skin. Too bad…but I can't help thinking about what they said:

There was a smile on his face.

I hope you can hear me,

I remember it Clearly…

The day you Slipped Away,

Was the day I found it won't be the same…

I can hear the rain outside. It only rained when I was depressed. And I am…

Jack's gone.

You may say I'm a fool for being sad about the death of my rival for Shen Gong Wu. You may call me a "lily", as Raimundo says.

But I'm not.

But why do I weep for him? The boy who was my enemy…Why am I crying for thief, liar, and evil-doer? Because even thought he didn't know it…

He was my friend.

And I'm glad he's free.

I didn't get around to Kiss you

Goodbye on the hand.

I wish that I could see You again…

I know that can't.

Sobbing.

Sobbing for the past 2 straight hours.

Wuya. She won't shut up. Crying for that fool of boy. Jack Spicer. Maybe I'll rip her fucking head off to shut her up. My golden eyes look into the flame before me and remind me of him. I smirk. At least he could do what I could not.

Free himself from these chains that bind.

He was annoying, yes. He was a prick, yes. But he…he was Jack. Jack Spicer, evil boy genius. Jack with his robots and his lust for Shen Gong Wu. Jack, the punk kid. Jack, the imbecile.

The Jack who wanted to be my friend.

I feel this knot in my stomach. Maybe Guilt? No, I shake the thought from my mind. But, even though I didn't like him…

I'd be damned if I didn't respect him.

I hope you can here me,

Cause I remember it clearly…

The day you Slipped Away,

Was the day I found it won't be the same.

Tears fall from my eyes and my breath hiccups.

I was crying.

Crying for first time in 1,500 years.

Over a boy.

An idiot boy who was a disgrace. A disgrace to evil everywhere. A failure, a boy with a trivial plan for "world domination". That's why I left him for Chase.

But why couldn't stop weeping over him.

His short, red hair. Little beady eyes. Annoying voice. I missed every inch of the young boy that freed me from the prison that Dashi placed upon me.

The fool…

I've had my wake up,

Won't you wake up?

I keep asking why?

And I can't take it;

It wasn't a fake it.

It happened you passed by.

Now you're gone,

Now you're gone.

There you go,

There you go.

Somewhere I can't bring you back.

Not Spicer.

That's what I said when Master Fung told us at breakfast. Not Jack Spicer, the cocky snake that slithered like a trickle of water down a glass on a hot day. Not Him.

None of us ate.

Even though we didn't see eye to eye, Jack being evil and all, I did like the fact we did have someone to up against that was like one of us.

One of Us.

He was a honorary Xiaolin Dragon. At least in my eyes.

The day you Slipped Away,

Was the day I found it won't be the same.

Oh.

The day you Slipped Away,

Was the day I found it won't be the same…

"Jack."

"Jack." I whispered his name over and over. Jack. My mascara-filled tears soil the pillow my face was buried in.

Jack was an idiot, that was a given. But, what was beneath that foolish overcoat with fire colored hair and pale skin? Would it be a kid who wanted to be noticed. A kid who was just like us?

A kid in pain?

That I would never know. He was gone from me now. He could have been my friend, my confidant, maybe even…

Something more.

But that was trivial thinking. I sat up, wiping my face and grabbed the helipack that Master Fung gave me to pray over. I clutched to my chest and let words escape my lips:

"I _Miss You."_

88888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: The saying is "Pansy", not "lily". And the order of characters who speak are Raimundo, Omi, Chase, Wuya, Clay, Kimiko.


End file.
